<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jade and Snow by LunarEclipsePrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603062">Jade and Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipsePrincess/pseuds/LunarEclipsePrincess'>LunarEclipsePrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jade and Snow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Draco Malfoy, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipsePrincess/pseuds/LunarEclipsePrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during the Horcrux in winter.  Draco and Harry are separated in the war and reflect on their last memory together as they think of their favorite attribute of their lover, their eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jade and Snow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jade and Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Draco’s POV*</p><p>I love him. I know I shouldn't, but I do. His ever changing eyes just suck me in whenever I dare to look at them. They change color based on how he is feeling. When he’s happy they sparkle like a thousand emeralds. When he gets angry they darken into a deep forest whose secrets will kill you if you dare to ask for them. When he becomes mischievous they crackle and spark like a curse, a very deadly curse. But there is one more color that only I have seen. The color of smooth deep jade. Not as sparkling as the emerald, or as dark and dangerous as the forest and curse, but instead it shows a rare emotion just as sought out and beautiful as pure jade, love. Not the love one might show your brother or your longest friend, but the love you only share with someone you can only describe as your destined soulmate. Yes, it’s wrong and who knows what will happen if anyone finds out, but I love him, and he loves me. </p><p>His eyes are the only thing that has given me strength these past few months. Lord Voldemort has been living with me and my family and I fear what he will do if he ever finds out about Harry and I. The worst part is I know that my Father would do nothing to stop him, he may even agree with him. I wish I knew where Harry was, and if he was safe, but I must stay strong. Snape has been helping me with my occlumency to keep my alliance with the Order a secret. I don’t think he particularly likes my relationship with “The Golden Boy” but he cares too much about me to let me be hurt. </p><p>I wish nothing more than to be able to send any one of the hundreds of letters stacked in my closet. I wish I knew at least if he’s safe and if he’s sleeping, and if he still loves me. With how much I cling to his love to keep me grounded I fear that I may have lost it and I’m now grasping at a memory. I wasn’t able to see him after the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts. After I attacked Dumbledore. I know he was there, I know he saw that I wasn’t the one who killed him, but I wonder if disarming his mentor was enough to lose his love, to lose his jade. </p><p>I remember the night before he left with Dumbledore then came back to an attack. We had both slipped out of bed and into the Room or Requirement where I cried in his arms and he kissed my tears away. He knew that I had taken the mark on my arm, yet he still loved me. He said that I was just a child and being forced to join Voldemort won’t make him love me any less. He knew that I was being forced to do something, something terrible and unforgivable, and he knew that I couldn’t tell him for my safety, for his safety. He just held me, and kissed me, and told me that his love was not fragile. Nothing I was forced to do would take his love away. </p><p>But now it’s months after the fact and I don’t know if he was lying to me or not. I hope with every atom of my being that he wasn’t and when the war is over he will hold me in his arms and kiss me with the passion of victory. But at the moment his location is thankfully unknown and I’m sharing my house with a mad man. And I will do everything I can to help win this war with Harry staying alive, even if I have lost his jade. </p><p>*Harry’s POV*</p><p>I love him. Ron thinks I’m insane and Hermione thinks I’m an idiot but I do, I love him. I may not have known just how bad his task from Voldemort was but I promised him that it won’t take away my love for him, and it hasn’t. Not because of some promise but because I love Draco with my whole heart and nothing will take him away from me. That’s why I’m staying strong even though I’m cold and hungry, so that I can hold him one day and kiss him in front of everyone in the world. He would look stunning in white. </p><p>At night when Hermione and Ron are asleep I close my eyes and picture Draco’s perfect silver eyes. Ask anyone and they would describe his eyes as icy and cold. Unforgiving orbs that peer into your soul and demand submission, but I know the eyes behind the mask. Happiness makes his eyes melt into silvery silk that shows the large yet hidden softness in his heart that he has been trained to mask. Anger makes his eyes form into a raging sea with no interest of survivors. Sadness shapes his eyes into delicate tulips that need care and tenderness to not crumble and die under the weight he feels. Of course my favorite variation is love. Love makes his silver orbs soften into pure white snow. A clean slate that not one person, not even his parents, have ever drawn or made shape from. I was the first to see his pure snow and I will forever hold those sparkling spheres in my memory. </p><p>During the day I go outside and just stare at the snow on the ground and imagine his eyes. I wish I could just hold him and tell him how much I love him and how I will do everything to keep him safe, like he deserves. He doesn't deserve all the hate and pain he has felt in his life and I have made it my mission to make sure he never feels that pain again. </p><p>That night before I lost him he cried and it pains my heart to even think that his wilting tulip is the last of his eyes I’ll see. All I could do is kiss him and promise my love and I hope he can still remember my promise. I know him better than anyone and I know that he doubts that my love can withstand his actions and I can’t wait for when I can show him that it absolutely can. That is my mission, to win the war and live just long enough to see his eyes at least one more time. I need to show him my love, and to see his bright snow glisten as I tell him something he can never doubt. I love him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>